Rose Petals
by Meowes
Summary: Blake has a nervous breakdown over Yang, Ruby helps her calm down.


Ruby opened the door to her shared dorm, yawning and stretching as she came into the room.

"Man that test was a killer! This deserves a patented Ruby Nap™!"

She went over to her drawer, smiling and taking off her school uniform and switching into a soft oversized red sweater that covered her black undergarments. Just as she was about to hop up to her bunk, she heard a quiet sob coming from the bathroom. The young leader whipped her head to the door, curious and in shock at what that noise might be.

 _That's.. Strange, I thought I was the only one here.._

Ruby quietly tiptoed to the door, pressing her ear up against it. What came was definitely sobbing, along with rapid breathing. Her curiosity grew ever more previent as she rubbed her chin as to who might be inside, and what's wrong with them. Unable to hold back any longer, she softly knocked on the door.

"Uhm.. Hello? Are you okay in there?"

No response. This only made Ruby worry more about who this person could be.

"Okay.. I'm coming in now.."

Suddenly, a raspy voice stopped her hand from reaching the door knob.

" _DON'T!.._ I-I don't want anyone to see me like this…"

Ruby gasped a little, it was Blake. Her voice was obviously cracked from crying so much. Now with an even more heightened sense of worry, she grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door.

What she saw inside made her heart sink, it was definitely Blake. But what Ruby was worrying about more was her disheveled uniform and hair, along with a kitchen knife worryingly close to her person.

"Blake.. What happened?"

She started towards the huntress until Blake hid her face from her.

"Don't come any closer.. Please don't touch me…"

"Blake.. I wanna help.. What's wrong..?"

Despite her directions, the brunette slowly walked towards the black haired girl, getting on her knees right in front of her, her face stained with worry.

"Nothing's wrong Ruby.. I'm fine."

"You're obviously not! Please.. Let me see your face.."

The young leader softly grabbed her wrists, pulling them down to reveal tear stains on Blake's face, along with reddened eyes from said tears. Ruby then held both of her hands tightly, moving a bit closer to the ninja.

"I'm not going to hurt you Blake.. I'm just trying to help. Please tell me what happened?"

Ruby could feel tears welling up in her eyes as well, she couldn't bear seeing one of her beloved teammates in such a state. At the same time she was trying to hold back from hugging her as tight as she could. Blake then swallowed and stared down at their hands, unable to look her in the face.

"It's.. It's Yang.."

"What did she do Blake?"

"She.. She.."

She could already feel her eyes burning with tears. She then suddenly let go of Ruby's hands and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"She cheated on me with some other girl! She admitted it to me and I couldn't control myself anymore!"

Ruby could tell that Blake was already losing her calmness, she returned the hug and softly rubbed her back.

"She was my everything, I don't think I can live without her-"

"Blake.."

"-I couldn't believe when she told me, I just got so angry and confused-"

"Blake."

"I trusted her, I gave my entire self to her-"

"Blake!"

The raven haired girl stopped suddenly, pulling back to look at Ruby, her breath moving in rapid succession.

"You're hyperventilating.. Close your eyes for me.."

Blake nodded and shut her eyes, still holding onto Ruby.

"This is something my mom taught me a long time ago.. Imagine a Rose Petal in that darkness.. Do you see it?"

Blake nodded, gripping Ruby's shirt a little.

"Good, now breath in and out, trying to keep the petal in the center of your vision."

Both girls sat there in silence then, apart from Blake's hurried breathing and Ruby calmly saying 'In' and 'Out' to sort out her breathing. Eventually Blake did calm down and her grip on Ruby's shirt did loosen. She then opened her eyes to see the young leader softly smiling at her.

"Thanks Ruby.. That actually really helped."

Ruby squeezed Blake a little.

"Anytime. I was getting upset seeing you like that."

Ruby then let her go, allowing for Blake to stretch and attempt to look a bit more presentable.

"Now, what Yang did is unacceptable, I'll have to talk to her about that. But other than her, are you feeling a little better now?"

Blake softly smiled, tightening her fists a little.

"Yeah.. Thanks to you."

This made the silver eyed girl blush a little and embarrassingly laugh.

"I'm sorry my sister did that to you.. I would never do that to you."

Blake's eyes widened, unsure if she really heard that.

"I'm sorry?"

Ruby, realizing what she said, turned as red as her namesake and stuttered.

"I-I didn't say anything! What are you talking about?"

Blake chuckled a little, going in to hug the embarrassed girl. Ruby awkwardly hugged back, eventually melting into her arms.

"I, uh.. I really meant that though Blake.. I've liked you for a long time.. I know this is the worst place and time to say it but I mean it.."

Blake moved back from Ruby, going to hold her hands, she smiled at the brunette girl.

"I'm flattered Ruby I really am.. I'm just gonna need some time is all."

Ruby nodded, holding her hands a bit tighter.

"That's fine! Take all the time you need.."

Blake smiled lovingly and hugged her again.

"Again.. Thank you Ruby for helping me calm down."

Ruby nodded and tightened her hold on the black haired girl. Ruby really hoped that after this all blows over, she could finally have her chance to be with the one she loves.

 **A/N: I'm not okay. Thanks for Reading.**


End file.
